Royal Chairs
by RockerUp
Summary: Lucy was a geek girl but then something changed her life. What is it? Rated T for swearing.


_I am new in making this and this story was just inspired me in the movie called, 'Princess Diaries'._

_So, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail._

* * *

Lucy is a geek girl that is the most unpopular girl in school; she has a crush that she wanted to make him fall in love with her which is Natsu Dragneel.

She still wears eyeglasses, her braces, and she has freckles. Her hair is frizzy and her hair has split ends.

But still she has a friend named, Levy. She loves books, she is pretty cute and some boys like her.

Levy likes Lucy for her attitude and personality; they have the same likes and favorites.

Lucy also has a friend which is a boy named, Gray Fullbuster. He likes Lucy's attitude unlike the other girls, she is the one who make him happy for some reason.

Lucy I going to be 18 in her birthday, which is the second week of December.

One day, Lucy's grandmother went to visit her she was from Fiore, it is faraway kingdom, I suppose so.

Lucy's grandmother went to say something to Lucy and Layla. As she sat on the chair she spoke, "Lucy, you need to be the new princess because you're father just recently died from an accident."

Lucy answered, "I refuse, because I am not a princess! I am just a normal girl and I wouldn't believe without an explanation. Why do I need to be one? What will happen if I refuse to be the princess of Fiore? Who is my father? Where is he, I never saw him!"

"You need to be a princess because you're father just recently died in the car accident in Fiore, Fiore will be ruled by another person and not the Royal family whom they need to rule their kingdom at once, you're father is a prince who is Jude Heartfilia, he is in the kingdom but then he was killed in the recent car accident."

"I wish to be the princess of Fiore, I take back what I said grandma." Lucy said.

"So where is Lily, I suppose?" Grandmother Julia asked as Layla spoke.

"Lily is in Lucy's bedroom. Thank you for sending her here." Layla said as she began to leave the two in the living room.

"Lucy, come with me and we will give you a makeover so you'll be beautiful. You are the granddaughter of mine and one of the Royal Family."

"Why do I need to have a makeover? Can I just stay me?" Lucy asked.

"No, because the people who rule other countries are going to be here joining us in the Royal Dining as I found the daughter of my son. It is a feast; you should be learning to eat politely so the Royal Families would not be disgusted." Grandmother said.

"Okay, Grandmother Julia." Lucy said as she followed her grandmother to the Royal Castle which is in Magnolia when his father wanted to be in Magnolia and decided the right girl for him.

"Lucy, sit in the chair beside _Miriam._" Grandmother Julie said.

"Hello, Lucy! I am Miriam whom will make you pretty. Let's start in making your face and remove your freckles!"

"Okay." Lucy said and sat on the chair as Miriam started to put a mask on her face.

"Just don't remove the mask and you'll be beautiful. Let's go on with your frizzy and bad hairdo.

"Wait, you're going to cut my hair?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I am going to cut it so your split ends in your hair will be removed." Miriam said as she grabbed her scissors.

As Miriam began to cut her hair she started cutting her split ends and started straightening it up.

As Lucy looked in the mirror after all the thing Miriam did to her was finished.

"I l-look b-beautiful." Lucy said.

"You certainly are beautiful." Grandmother Julia said.

"Thanks, Grandma Julia." Lucy appreciated her grandmother's thing.

"And one thing Lucy, wear this." Grandmother Julia gave her a backpack which is full of things; Lucy went to the bathroom and began to wear the things that the backpack has, it contains many things; a skirt which has blacks stripes on it and it's blue, eye contacts, a jacket which is blue, a necklace which her name is engraved on it, white uniform that her school symbol is engraved on it's right side, sandals, a sleeveless top and a necktie.

She forgot that she has school and she is going to be late.

She wore the uniform, the sandals, the jacket and the skirt. She tied her hair into a bun and picked the entire things that was on her old bag and putted it on her backpack, then she ran but then her grandmother stopped her from running because she wanted to make her relax because they are going to ride a helicopter.

Then, when they were in her school; she left the helicopter and bumped into someone.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy said as she stood up.

"Lu-chan? You rode a helicopter! You rode one helicopter!" Levy said.

"Keep it a secret, Levy-chan! I don't want them to look at me!" She started to wear the hat which is in her backpack and went to school grounds, she covered her face in fear and then the bell rang.

When the lesson started, Mister Gildarts which is the teacher of Lucy in her first class but then something caught his eye, Lucy Heartfilia was covering her face in class and she is wearing a hat!

"Ms. Heartfilia, could you mind removing your hat in class and stop covering your face." Gildarts said.

"Maybe her face was burned or her hair was destroyed." Lisanna, which is the girlfriend of Natsu whispered to her seatmate.

Levy just nodded which means that she needed to follow Sir Gildarts.

Lucy removed her hat which showed a beautiful and straight hair and a non-freckle face.

"Let's start again, let's move to the next lesson." Sir Gildarts said.


End file.
